The Way it Should Be
by Story Oracle
Summary: What if Angelus came back during Season 4? And he wanted the one thing that made him feel like a human


Buffy sat in the Initiative with the other commandos. Maggie had called them together to talk about a demon that was making a name for himself. He hadn't been found by the usual patrols, and Maggie wanted him brought in immediately.  
  
"We don't know much about him/her." Maggie stated. "All we know is that the Hostile is a master, probably a master. The hostile appears to be in charge over the Sunnydale demon population. The vampire minions are getting smarter-they must be following somebody's orders. Not only that but they go out in pairs, and appear to know about us and know how to avoid us. The few HST's we have been able to capture won't say a word except that 'Master would be angry is they said anything.' That tells us the hostile is intelligent and strong enough to have assumed the master position and has all the vampires scared."  
  
"That doesn't take much," Buffy whispered to Riley, rolling her eyes. Riley shrugged, never taking his eyes off Maggie. Buffy sighed and turned back to Maggie.  
  
"They haven't spoken at all?" Graham asked, surprised.  
  
"Not at all" Maggie confirmed. "They're terrified of their master, and very loyal. Anyway, there have been three victims. Two male and one female, all in their twenties. They were found by the pier."  
  
"By the pier? Uh oh." Buffy thought, not realizing she had said it out loud."  
  
"Why uh oh?" Riley asked. Buffy ignored him and stood up, turning towards Maggie.  
  
"What is it, Buffy?" Maggie sighed.  
  
"Who found the bodies?"  
  
"Now I don't think-"  
  
"-Who found the bodies?"  
  
"I did." Forrest answered.  
  
"Was there any writing around them, like on the ground or walls nearby?"  
  
"Yeah there was." Forrest shuddered in memory. "There was writing on a wall next to both male victims. It was written in blood."  
  
'Shit.' Buffy thought. "What did it say?"  
  
Forrest thought for a minute. "The first one was... 'I am back to claim what is mine.' The other was..." He looked at Buffy, who was as white as a sheet. "Buffy? You okay?  
  
"I'm fine." The slayer answered, her voice trembling. Unconsciously her hand went to her neck and she began rubbing her scar nervously. "Go on."  
  
Forrest shook his head and continued. "It said: 'They can't help you. You are mine and nobody can stop me."  
  
"You are mine?" Riley snorted. "Geez. Possessive much?" He tried to pull his girlfriend back into her seat, but she wouldn't let him.  
  
"The male victims...dark hair, about 5'8 or 5'9, muscular, wearing dark clothes? The female...blonde, thin, muscular, about my height, wearing a short skirt and tight top?"  
  
Forrest nodded. "You description fits them perfectly. The girl had no writing by her, but she did have something near her...a Scooby Doo doll. Or at least it used to be a Scooby Doo doll. It was all torn up and covered in blood."  
  
"Oh god." Buffy's face lost all its remaining color, and she started to tremble. Riley pulled up a chair and pushed her into it. She was still trembling.  
  
"Do you know something, Buffy? Have you heard of our hostile before? Or maybe know who the messages were meant for?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I have not only heard about the demon, but I have fought him before. I know him very well-and he knows me almost better then I know myself. Those messages-the doll included-were meant for me to find." Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Oh my God!" She grabbed her cell phone and pressed the speed dial. "Giles!" Buffy was becoming hysterical now. "He's back, Giles! I don't know how, but he is...no it's the demon...souls gone some how...Our dorm should be fine, but we need to revoke his invite to your place...my mom's house too...no, she's in LA for the weekend...yeah, I'll patrol for a while tonight...yeah I'll talk to Willy see if he knows anything...I'll stop by the mansion tonight-if he's in town then-"  
  
"-Good effort, Lover." A deep voice interrupted "But it's really not necessary."  
  
Buffy froze. She turned off her cell and slowly turned around to face the one demon that still haunted her dreams-Angelus.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And how did you get in here?" Maggie demanded.  
  
Angelus walked around the room looking at things. He ran a hand over a tranquilizer gun and laughed. "This is the famous Iniative? For such a high and mighty government organization, it's sure easy to break into. Of course, it helps to have a childe who knows his way around." He walked over t Grahmn and laughed. "You call him a soldier? I'd be surprised if he lasted an hour in hell."  
  
Buffy watched him walk around the room. She thought of the time since Graduation. Since Angel had left her. She realized with a start that she hadn't really smiled of laughed, or even really been happy since he left. It had all been an act for her friends. The slayer realized she still loved Angel-she had only gone out with Riley so Willow would get off her back. She also knew that Angelus had come for her. Buffy decided that she would go willingly to him. 'I love him' she thought. 'Soul or no soul. I can't live without him. Even if he turns me, at least I would be with him.'  
  
Her heart and mind made up, Buffy stepped away from Riley. He didn't understand and tried to put his arm around her. She shook her head. Riley wouldn't let her step away from him, so he stood behind her. Buffy sighed and let him stay. Soon, she would be with the one she loved.  
  
Angelus watched as his mate-HIS mate-tried to get away from the blonde idiot. He felt dusk coming. It was time to claim his mate and leave. He walked over to her and looked at her-really looked at her for the first time since he got there.   
  
Buffy lowered her eyes to the ground and tilted her head to the side, baring her neck to her mate.   
  
Riley couldn't believe it. His girlfriend was telling the dark-haired demon that she was submissive to him!  
  
Angelus smiled at her show of submission. He had finally admitted to himself that he loved her. 'Soul boy was out of his mind to let her go. I will never let her go.' He silently vowed. His gaze traveled down her body and his smile faded. His mate was wearing jeans and an old t-shirt she had loved to wear in high school. Back then, it had been tight, showing off her curves and breasts. Now it hung on her as if it were sizes too big. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek and shook his head. "Oh, Beloved," he sighed. "What did you do to yourself?"   
  
"Get your hand off of her!" Riley demanded. He tried to pull the vampires hand off his girlfriend, but found he wasn't strong enough.  
  
Angelus just laughed. "You think you can stop me, farm boy?" He pulled the idiot's arm off his and threw him against the wall. "Well it's been fun, people. But duck is coming and time's running short." He picked up Buffy and grabbed her bag. He walked to the door where an enraged Maggie stopped him.  
  
"You can't just walk in here and grab one of our people, and then leave!"  
  
The dark-haired demon snorted. "You gonna stop me?"  
  
Maggie raised her hand to sound the alarm, when Angelus snapped his fingers. "Too late! You really think I would walk in here without a plan? I'm not stupid."  
  
Dr Angleman raised a stun gun to Angelus's heart. "We always have back-up." *CRACK* the gun flew out of his hands, and the man fell to the ground.  
  
"So do I." Angelus smirked. "You okay, Spike?"  
  
"Bloody excellent! I've wanted to do that since these idiots brought me in." The blonde walked over to his sire. He whistled softly when he saw the slayer, who had fallen asleep in her lover's arms. "She's so thin."  
  
"First thing we do is get her to eat something." His sire agreed.  
  
The two vamps walked out of the room and out of the building unheeded, while the members of the Iniative just watched in shock. Riley finally snapped out of his shock. "She's gone! They took my girlfriend!" He ran out of the room and went to find Willow. He found her in her dorm room, studying. He ran in and over to Willow. "She's gone!"  
  
"Riley?" Willow asked. "Who's gone?"  
  
"Buffy! She was kidnapped!"  
  
"Ok, calm down." Willow said, trying not to panic. "Let's go see Giles."  
  
On the way to the Watcher's house, Willow called Xander and Anya. When everyone was there Riley told them what he had told Willow.  
  
"Oh dear," Giles sighed. "What did the demon look like?"  
  
Riley thought for a moment. "He was very strong!"  
  
"Yes most demons are, Fish boy. What did he look like?" Xander asked.  
  
"Oh. He was shorter then me...about 5'9. He had dark hair and was wearing leather pants and a long black jacket thing on."  
  
"It's called a duster." Anya told him.  
  
Xander and Willow looked at each other.   
  
"Great!" Xander exclaimed sarcastically. "Dead boy's back in town. I always wanted to go to Hell!"  
  
"Actually," Anya stated. "Hell isn't a very nice place to visit. Unless you like being tortured, of course."  
  
"I was joking, Ayn."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Dead Boy? Hell? What's he talking about?" Riley asked, confused.  
  
"It's his nickname for the vampire Angelus. From your description, and my conversation with Buffy earlier, it is him." Giles sighed.  
  
"You know this Angelus?"  
  
"You could say that." Xander smirked.  
  
"Good! We can get Buffy back then!"  
  
Willow and Giles looked at each other, then at Xander. All three knew that they would never get her back unless Angelus was willing to let her go. And they knew that he would never let her go.  
  
"There's a slight problem with that." Giles sighed.  
  
"You're saying you're not going to look for her? That you don't want her back?"  
  
"No, Fish Boy, he's saying it's no use looking for her because you'll never find her!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
Angelus took Buffy to the mansion where he had been staying, on the outskirts of LA, while Spike went to get the slayer something to eat.  
  
Buffy woke up when Angelus laid her down on the bed she would share with him. She whimpered in protest, not wanting to lose contact with him.  
  
"Shh Baby." Angelus soothed "Go back to sleep. I'll be back as soon as Spike gets here with your food." He tucked the comforter around her and left the room to go find his childe.  
  
Buffy lay in the soft bed and tried to go back to sleep but it was no use. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if her love wasn't with her. She sighed and gave up trying, and looked around the room instead.   
  
She was lying on a mound of pillows and there were more by the foot of the king sized bed. The silk sheets were blood red and the comforter was a darker red. The headboard had Celtic designs carved into it, as did the two dressers and matching nightstand, which were made of oak. The ankle deep carpet was black and the tile in the connecting bathroom was silver.  
  
Buffy walked down the hallway to the living room where she found Spike and Angelus, talking. The latter smiled at her and patted the couch next to him. She curled up next to him and he fed her the takeout Spike had gotten. The two vampires talked while Buffy ate. After she was done he pulled her into his lap.   
  
Buffy snuggled into his arms and realized the time had come. "Angelus?" she asked, "Make me your Queen."  
  
"Beloved-" he began.  
  
She put her finger on his lips. "Turn me. I can't stand to be away from you any longer. Make me yours."  
  
Angelus stared at her and realized she was serious. He was thrilled. She would be his mate, his dark queen for all eternity. He smiled and nodded, picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom. Laying her down he kissed her passionately. He kissed her eyelids then down the side of her face and neck. When he reached her scar-the scar HE had left-he stopped and sucked on the raised skin. He felt her erratic pulse and smiled to himself. She was his mate and soon everyone would know. He pulled his shirt off, and gently sank his fangs into her neck. He drank, reveling in the taste of her strong slayer blood, as she moaned and squirmed underneath him. He grabbed a diamond-studded knife from the nightstand and slashed his chest. Angelus pulled Buffy to him and let his love drink from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy stood in front of the door in the mansion on Crawford Street, watching their minions bring her and Angelus's things in. Angelus had decided that after six months it was time to go back and rule the Hellmouth. It was time to make it their town.  
  
"God I have this bloody town!" Spike exclaimed, coming to stand next to Buffy.  
  
"Well if it helps any, it's not my favorite place to be either."  
  
"Mummy?" Dru wandered over to Buffy, a frown on her face. "I can't find Miss Edith. It is time for her tea and I don't know where she is."  
  
Buffy smiled fondly at the insane brunette and brushed a lock of the vampire's hair out of her face. Spike had stayed with her and Angelus. He still had the chip but he could still help, so he did. Drusilla had come a few days later, saying the stars had told her to go live with her mummy and daddy. Spike and Dru weren't back together, but they were still close. Angelus was still master and Buffy was his queen, but Spike and Dru had a little power over the minions. "Well then, let's go look for her." Buffy told the vampire, who was like her daughter.   
  
"She's probably in one of my trunks." Putting her arm around Dru's shoulders, she guided her up the stairs to the room she shared with Angelus.  
  
They found Angelus in the bedroom directing the minions who were unpacking his and Buffy's trunks. He smiled as he saw them, walking over to kiss his mate.  
  
"Jared?" she asked one of the minions. "Do you know where Miss Edith is? Drusilla can't find her."  
  
"No Mistress. I haven't seen her. I will go look for her if you wish, My Lady."  
  
"Please do. When you find her bring her to Dru."  
  
"Yes Mistress."  
  
"Dru why don't you go see if your other dolls are unpacked yet? If they are why don't you tend to them until Jared finds Miss Edith."  
  
"Yes Daddy."  
  
Buffy turned to the remaining two minions. "Have you two eaten yet?"  
  
"No Mistress."  
  
"Why don't you go out and find yourselves something to eat. Watch for the slayer and her watcher. Also, watch for any soldiers. Be careful!"  
  
"Bring something back for us and Spike and Drusilla also." Angelus ordered. When the minions had left the room, he pulled his mate to him and kissed her neck. She growled in pleasure and threw him on the bed, jumping on top of him.  
  
~~~~~~about a month later~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike was upstairs in his room watching Passions when he heard chains clanking. He followed the sound to Drusilla's playroom where they kept the food, and stopped dead.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!." he exclaimed. He grabbed the nearest minion and slammed her against the wall. "Why the hell are they here?"  
  
"Master's orders," the girl stammered.  
  
"You simpering moron!" He yelled. "He wanted them in the ground. DEAD! Not brought here." He dropped the girl and turned to look at the wall. Hanging from the wall in chains was Xander, Giles, Willow, and Riley.  
  
Drusilla wandered down the stairs and growled when she saw them. "Why did you bring the nasty people here? Miss Edith says Mummy won't be happy when she finds out."  
  
"When did Miss Looney Toons get back in town?" Xander spat. "You don't have a mummy, half-wit."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, whelp!" Spike hissed. "Don't talk about her or our Mistress that way." He slammed the idiot into the wall and turned to look at Dru, who was whimpering.  
  
"Spike? What's all the noise for?"  
  
The peroxide blonde turned to face his mistress. Angelus was going to kill him for upsetting her. "There was a small mistake, Mistress." He called, putting his hand over the whelp's mouth.  
  
"Mummy!" Dru wandered over to the stairs where Buffy was standing. "Miss Edith is angry, Mummy! They brought the nasty humans here." 


End file.
